doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/Plotro into Mrolo!
My DWA S5 episode Plotro into Mrolo! Enjoy and please review! Plot Jason is a 12 year old boy who was at school on Plotro, playing Plotronian football with his friend Angus. “Pass!” he said to Angus as Angus passed to him. Jason then ran with the ball all the way to the goals, which were shaped the same way as Rugby goals, and kicked the ball into the goal. “Goal!” cheered the cheerleaders “That was amazing!” said Angus “Thanks!” said Jason The bell than rang to end Lunch break “I got to go to Science class now” said Jason “Ok, see ya later!” said Angus Jason then entered the school only to see lighting almost strike him “Ok, that was weird” said a shocked Jason “Jason!” said his science teacher. “Welcome to Class” After Class is over, Jason walks out and another bolt of Lightning almost Strikes him “Ok, this is officially freaky!” said an extremely shocked Jason “Jason!” says Angus. “Where have you been?” “At Class” said a slightly confused Jason “Class finished 2 HOURS AGO!” said Angus “No it didn’t, it finished just then and it went for as long as it always does” said Jason “No, it finished 2 hours ago! Just look at the clock!” said Angus Jason looked at the clock and it said 4:02 “I swear it said 2 o’clock a minute ago…” said Jason… = In the TARDIS = “So, where to now?” asked Shalek “I was thinking we could visit the pyramids on Prymus, a wonderful place that is!” said the Doctor “Cool” said Tetra (Surprisingly NOT sarcastic) “Tetra, pyramids are awesome!” said Shalek “I know!” said Tetra. “I wasn’t being sarcastic!” “Since when do you like Pyramids?” asked the Doctor “Since always” said Tetra as she pulled out a gun and pointed it at the Doctor “Who are you and what have you done to Tetra?!” said the Doctor “The Time has come! Oh, I have waited long for this!” said Tetra “Who are you and what time has come?!” said the Doctor “My name is Nicrosos, and the time has finally come for me to turn Plotro, into Mloro!” said Nicrosos, still in the form of Tetra (He is always in the form of Tetra until I say) “What’s Plotro?” asked Shalek “It’s a planet. And there’s an old prophecy, no one knows where it came from, but it says that one day a man named Nicrosos would come and change it into a desert planet called Mloro!” said the Doctor. “So he/she (Pointing to Nicrosos), cannot possibly be Nicrosos!” “Oh, I am Nicrosos alright, and today is the day that Plotro becomes Mloro!” said Nicrosos as he changed into his true form (So he is no longer in Tetra’s form) “Wait, if you’ve changed into your true form, then what happened to Tetra?” asked the Doctor “Oh, she’s taken my place. On a deserted planet miles away!” said Nicrosos as he performed an evil laugh “Darn you!” said Shalek “Whoever you are, bring her back!” said the Doctor “One, I told you I am Nicrosos and two, Never!” said Nicrosos = The next day on Plotro = Jason walked out of his house and to the bus stop. At the bus stop Jason almost gets struck by lightning AGAIN “What the hell is going on!?” Jason said to himself. “My life is getting very strange!” The Bus then arrives and Jason walks in, only to see that the bus driver was a green skinned alien with tentacles. “Hello, Jason” the alien said in a very strange high pitched voice. “Welcome!” Jason was actually expecting something like this to happen, since all the strange things in his life, but he didn’t know what to say. “And by the way, this is what I really look like” said the alien in a deeper voice as he transformed into a male humanoid “Oh, so you’re not an alien” said Jason in relief “I’m still an alien! I just look like you puny humans!” said the alien Jason suddenly got scared again. “Wha- what’s your name?” he asked nervously “My name is Nicrosos, and tomorrow, you’re gonna wake up in a completely different world Jason! And, because I’m nice, I’m gonna let you be the only one who can remember this world!” said Nicrosos Jason had no idea what to say but then Nicrosos disappeared and a normal bus driver took his place. “Welcome aboard!” said the bus driver Jason sat down at a seat and whispered to himself, “That man-Nicrosis or whatever his name was, said that tomorrow I would wake up in a completely different world. What did he mean?” When the bus stops at School, Jason walks out and sees Angus “Hey Buddy!” said Jason “Wha- who are you?” asked Angus Jason was very confused. “Angus, what are you talking about? I’m your best friend Jason!” he said. “I’ve never seen you before in my life!” said Angus as he walked off “I bet Nicrosos is behind this!” said Jason as he walked into school angrily = Jason enters Maths Class, only to realise that no one knows he is anymore = “Who are you?” asked Jason’s maths teacher “I’m Jason and I’m one of your students!” said Jason “I’ve never seen you before in my life” said Jason’s maths teacher Jason realises that no one knows who he is anymore and storms out of the Classroom = Jason runs all the way to his house and knocks and the door, only to find out that his own parents don’t even know him anymore = “Who are you?” asked Jason’s mum Jason didn’t know what to say, and he ran off in tears “Strange boy” said his mum as she closed the door to her house = On a Unknown Planet far, far away, Tetra was alone = “Great! I’m stuck on an anonymous planet, and the Doctor and Shalek are nowhere to be seen!” said an annoyed Tetra Nicrosos than appeared and said to Tetra, “Ahh, hello Tetra! Here you are on a deserted planet somewhere in time and space, but I play by the ancient rules of ‘Plotro-Mrolo’, and they say that the selected one, Jason, must be accompanied by a companion. I was going to choose his best friend Angus, but that would be to nice, so I’m selecting you” “What on Castela are you talking about?” asked Tetra “Oh, yes, I forgot you were from Castela!” said Nicrosos “And I completely understand what you’re talking about” said Tetra sarcastically as she sighed “First, you’ve got a choice…” said Nicrosos as he pulled out a gun. “Either listen to me and do as I say or die!” “Then I choose die, obviously. OF COURSE I”LL BLOODY LISTEN TO YOU AND DO WHATEVER YOU SAY! Actually, not EVERYTHING you say, but go on.” said Tetra “There’s a planet called Plotro along way away, and, as destined, tomorrow I am going to completely change it into a completely different planet called Mrolo! Everyone will act as if they have always lived on a planet called Mrolo, except one 15 year old boy named Jason. As I must play by the ‘rules’ I must supply Jason with a companion, who I have chosen to be you” said Nicrosos “Let me get this straight, you supplying your potential enemy with a companion?” asked Tetra “Yes, as I play by the rules” said Nicrosos “What ‘rules’? It’s not like this is a game!” said Tetra “Oh, this is a game. Me and my monster versus you and Jason! It was created by my ancestors, and I respect them and follow their rules!” said Nicrosos. “Now, I shall send you down to Plotro, well, when you get there, it’ll be Mrolo!” Nicrosos then pulled out a staff and waved it around, sending Tetra to Plotro/Mrolo Back on Plotro (Before it is turned into Mrolo), Jason is sitting at a tree, crying “No one knows who I am anymore. Not even my own parents! Stupid Nicrosos!” said Jason A woman sees Jason and walks over to him “What’s wrong?” she asked Jason didn’t know what to say, but said, “I’m homeless” in a depressed voice “I’m so sorry about that!” said the woman with a tear rolling down her face. “You can stay at my house for a while!” “Thank you so much!” said Jason as he walked off with the woman to her house Jason explores the woman’s house, and then goes to Bed, even though it’s 11 in the morning, when he realises something “Wait a minute, Nicro-whatever his name was, said that tomorrow I would wake up in a completely different world. Well, the sooner I go to sleep, the sooner tomorrow will come, and the sooner I will figure out what he meant!” said Jason. “Hopefully everyone will know who I am again, but what are the chances…” The next day Jason wakes up only to find that the room he was sleeping in had completely changed “Wha- How is that even possible?!” said Jason as he ran outside his room, only to see that there was 3 men who seemed to be playing something called ‘Mroloian Chess’. “How did you get in here?!” said one of the men “Um, I better go!” said Jason as he ran out of the house, only to see that instead of a bunch of trees and grass, there was sand and a bunch of cactuses! “Ok, I think I know what Nicrosos meant when he said I would ‘wake up in a completely different world’, but he did he do this!?” said Jason “I believe I can help with that” said Tetra who was nowhere to be seen “Who said that?” asked Jason Tetra then appeared in front of him and said, “Hello, Jason, I am Tetra of Castela, not that you know where that is. It’s a wonderful day, isn’t it!” “A wonderful day! Are you nuts? How is this a wonderful day!!” said a slightly angry Jason “God, why those no one understand Sarcasm these days?” said an annoyed Tetra. “Anyway, I have a perfectly logical explanation for what has happened” “Really?” asked Jason “No I was being sarcastic again! Except I kinda have an explanation for this, but to me it sounds like a bunch on nonsense!” said Tetra “Then hurry up and tell me!” said Jason “Your in a good mood” said Tetra sarcastically. “Anyway, there is this guy called Nicrosos-“ (Tetra is interrupted by Jason) “Yeah, I know him, and he is going to pay for what he’s done!” said Jason “Revenge is wrong, that’s what the Doctor taught me, but where not gonna let Nicrosos get away with this!” said Tetra “The Doctor?” asked Jason. “A Doctor taught you that revenge is wrong?!” “Not just any old doctor! THE Doctor! You’ll probably meet him sooner or later, once we sought this all out!” said Tetra. “Anyway, where was I. Oh, So Nicrosos is apparently ‘Playing a game invented by his ancestors’, where he uses ‘his powers’ to turn ‘Plotro’ into a desert planet called ‘Mrolo’, and it looks like it worked. Now, you’re the only one who can remember living on ‘Plotro’, and he sent me down to help you defeat him” “Wait a minute, he sent you down to be his enemy??” asked Jason “Yes, apparently it’s ‘part of the rules’” said Tetra “Well what are we going to do?” asked Jason “Nothing” said Tetra sarcastically. “What do you think we’re going to do!? Investigate?” “We have to do something!” said Jason “OMG, I was being sarcastic!” said Tetra. “Of course we’re going to investigate!” “How do we start?” Jason and Tetra went to a library to go on the internet, and searched up ‘Plotro’, to see if anything came up. “Check this out!” said Jason. “Plotronian is a religion, and followers of the religion believe that there was a planet called Plotro, and a wizard from Plotro called Nicrosos created Mrolo. Followers of Plotronian worship Nicrosos as a god” “That helps ALOT” said Tetra sarcastically “Well, they do believe that a boy named Jason and a woman named Tetra will go on a great journey, and there first stop will be ‘Sugerra Train Station, Rulk’, where they will find an artefact of great power” said Jason “So we go to ‘Sugerra Train Station, Rulk’. Where is that?” said Tetra “How am I supposed to know?” asked Jason “Look it up on the computer!” said Tetra annoyed “Oh!” said Jason as he searched it up. “It’s very close; in fact, we’re in Sugerra right now!” “Cool, but why do I get the feeling that all this is just too easy…” said Tetra “Come on Tet-whatever your name is!” said Jason “It’s Tetra!” said an annoyed Tetra “Come on Tetra! Let’s go to the train station!” said Jason “Fine I’m coming!!” said Tetra as she walked out of the library with Jason Jason and Tetra walk to the Train Station but not before passing Nicrosos, who simply said ‘Welcome to Mrolo’ and then disappeared “I hate that Nicrosos guy!” said Jason “Who wouldn’t after what he has done. I mean, he hasn’t just changed Plotro into Mrolo, he’s going to destroy this entire planet!” said Tetra “Anyway, that’s the train station is right there!” said Jason as he pointed to Sugerra Train Station Tetra and Jason walked over to the train station and they saw a note written by ‘Plotronian X Follower’ “So, a note. I’ll read it” said Tetra as she read the note: The Plotronian religion is all wrong. I had a dream, but when I woke up, my entire dream was written on paper next to me, so I suppose it was a vision or something. Anyway, Plotro was still a planet and Nicrosos was still a wizard, except he was an EVIL wizard. Plotro was THIS planet, but Nicrosos changed it into Mrolo! There is a monster stalking the deserts, mark my word. Anyway, I have named this ‘religion’ I follow ‘Plotronian X’. Also, I have reason to believe that the Shiklia Tennis Arena is somehow related to all this… “So, we go to the Shiklia Tennis Arena?” asked Jason “No!” said Tetra “Why not?” asked Jason “You still don’t get sarcasm, do you” said Tetra “So we are going to the Shiklia Tennis Arena?” asked Jason “Yes!” said Tetra A man walks past Tetra and Jason and Jason asked, “Sir, do you know where Shiklia is?” “Everyone knows where Shiklia is, it’s the capital of the Planet!” said the man “We, ugh, forgot” said Tetra “It’s only up the Jasonetra Highway!” said the man “Thanks!” said Jason “Your welcome!” said the man as he walked off “Jasonetra Highway, boy, there’s so much stuff about us on this planet!” said Tetra “Anyway, we don’t have a car, how are we gonna get up the highway?” asked Jason “Were going to get a taxi or something!” said Tetra “But we don’t have any money!” said Jason “Then lets rob!” said Tetra “What? We’re not thieves, ok!” said Jason “Look, I used to be the leader of thieves buddy! It’s either we rob or we let this planet be destroyed!” said Tetra “Fine, but you do the robbing, I’ll just wait” said Jason Jason and Tetra are outside a bank and Tetra is dressed up like a robber with all these gadgets “Where did you get that costume from?” asked Jason “Stole it!” said Tetra “Ok, hurry up and rob this bank!” said Jason Tetra used one of her gadgets to break the door open and then ran into a bank that was dark and light at the same time, had tons of money and looked quite futuristic, only to be caught by guards “What do you think you’re doing, Miss!” said Guard 1 “The name’s Tetra, now get your hands of me!” said Tetra “Now why would we do that, Tetra?” asked Guard 2 “Yeah!” said Guard 3 The TARDIS then materialised around Tetra and she was shocked! “Doctor! Shalek! How did you know to get here?” said Tetra “Your future self gave me a note!” said the Doctor “That makes perfect sense!” said a sarcastic Tetra “I'ts complicated and weird!” said Shalek “Anyway, now I have to get Jason!” said the Doctor “How do you know about him?” asked Tetra “I told you, your future self gave me a note!” said the Doctor as he started flying the TARDIS “Ok, when do I write this ‘note’?” asked Tetra “Now! So write that you need me to travel the coordinates ‘M14287R94724O97634L091234O” said the Doctor “We only needed to rob to get money to get a taxi, but if you’re here, you can just be our taxi!” said Tetra “No I can’t, that would interfere to much with time, we’re already bending the rules!” said the Doctor “Ok!” said Tetra, who had no idea what the Doctor was talking about. She than started writing the note and the TARDIS materialised around Jason “Ahh, where am I?” asked Jason “You’re in the TARDIS with me, the Doctor!” said the Doctor “Wait a minute, Tetra, is this the Doctor you were talking about?” asked Jason “No it’s not” said Tetra sarcastically “Oh” said Jason “I was being sarcastic!” said Tetra Shalek was just sitting eating chocolate and watching all this “Anyway, we have a bank to rob!” said the Doctor as he materialised around a bunch of money. “That should be enough to get a taxi!” “Why didn’t you just give us a Mrolonian credit card?” asked Jason “Because I don’t have one! Why would I have a credit card for some random planet I had never heard of until today?!” said the Doctor “Shalek, what are you doing?” asked Tetra “Eating chocolate!” said Shalek “You and Chocolate!” said the Doctor. “Anyway, Tetra and Jason, off you pop with the money! Oh, and remember to give that note to me when you see me again!” “Ok” said Tetra as she walked out the door “Bye!” said Jason “Bye!” said the Doctor = Jason and Tetra were outside the TARDIS when some guards came along = “Hey! That’s the woman who tried to rob the bank!” said Guard 1 “Get them!” said Guard 2 Jason and Tetra started running for their lives with the money. They were chased down the avenue and onto a small street, down that street and onto another street, and then they ran down a corner where they finally lost the Guards “Where do we find a taxi?” asked Jason A taxi then came past and Tetra quickly singled it and her and Jason got on “So, where to today?” asked the taxi driver “The Shiklia Tennis Arena!” said Jason “Woman, where are you and your son actually going?” asked the taxi driver “One, I’m not his mum, I’m just, uh, looking care of him and two, we are going to the Shiklia Tennis Arena!” said Tetra “Well then, that’s gonna cost alot of money!” said the taxi driver “Don’t worry, and keep the change!” said Tetra as she handed the taxi driver all the money she and Jason had stolen The taxi driver was speechless as he started driving to the Shiklia Tennis Arena Jason and Tetra arrived at the Shiklia Tennis Arena which looked completely abandoned “You know this place has been closed for two years. Apparently it’s ‘haunted’!” said the taxi driver “Yeah well were here for, um, sightseeing!” said Tetra “Um Ok” said the taxi driver as Jason and Tetra got out of the car “So, what are we going to do now?” asked Jason Suddenly the entire area went black and Nicrosos appeared and performed an evil laugh. “Hello, Tetra, Jason, you made it here! Except, you totally cheated!” he said “How?” asked Jason “You broke the laws of time! THE LAWS OF TIME!!!” said Nicrosos “Well, I’m pretty sure you did as well, since I’m pretty sure COMPLTELY CHANGING A PLANET is against those laws” said Tetra “Yes, I have broken a law as well, except according to the rules that is the one and only law I can break!” said Nicrosos. “Since you have violated the rules of the ‘game’, you will be severely punished. Now, how to punish you…” said Nicrosos Tetra then had an idea. She pulled out the note she wrote for the Doctor, and prepared to rip it in half “No. Tetra. You have no idea what you’re about to do. If you rip that message in half, it’ll create a complete paradox that could rip a whole in the space-time continuum!” said Nicrosos “Yeah, and it would also change Mrolo back into Plotro, wouldn’t it?” said Tetra “Yes it would, but it could then potentially destroy Plotro and tons more of the universe!” said Nicrosos “Tetra, don’t do it!” said Jason “Nicrosos, you have a choice. You either change this planet back into Plotro and leave it in peace or I rip this message in half!” said Tetra “You wouldn’t!” said Nicrosos “I would and I will! And even if I’m lying, you’re not going to want to risk it!” said Tetra “Tetra, I’ll risk it alright, since I know you’re not going to do it!” said Nicrosos “Seriously Tetra, don’t do it!” said Jason Tetra then began to rip it in half, but before you could do any real damage Nicrosos screamed out, “NO! Fine! I’ll turn Mrolo back into Plotro, I promise, just don’t rip the message in half!” “You’ll promise, huh? How about you do it now!” said Tetra “I promise I’ll do it!” said Nicrosos Tetra then continued ripping the message, starting to cause slight damage, and Nicrosos screamed out “FINE! You win! I’ll change this planet back into Plotro right away, just don’t rip the message in half!” “Yes! Now I will have my family and friends back!” said Jason with excitement “Face it Nicrosos, you lost!” said Tetra “I know!” said Nicrosos as he pulled out a staff and waved it, saying something unheard by the audience. Suddenly, everything went Black. Sure, everything had already gone dark, but now everything is dead Black. Then, Tetra and Jason appear outside Jason’s school, but it appears to be a weekend, as there are no kids around, besides of couse, Jason! “I’m back home!” said Jason “Yes you are! Anyway, I gotta go find the Doctor!” said Tetra “Ok. Bye Tetra, and thank you so much for saving my planet!” said Jason “Bye!” said Tetra as she walked off. “Man, finding the Doctor is going to be so Easy!” she whispered to herself In the TARDIS (NOTE: For the Doctor and Shalek, this happens before they help Jason and Tetra rob the Suggera Prime Bank) “How are we going to find Tetra?” asked Shalek “Well, looking on Plotro might be helpful!” said the Doctor as he set coordinates for Plotro. Now, as the TARDIS is smart, she flies to exactly where Tetra is walking. The TARDIS lands and the Doctor and Shalek get out, only to see Tetra walking along “Doctor! Shalek! How did you know where I was?” said Tetra “We didn’t! I just thought that going to Plotro would be a good idea, and the TARDIS is smart so she probably set our course for this footpath!” said the Doctor. “May I ask, even though I know the answer is no, did Nicrosos turn this place into Mrolo?” “Actually, yes he did!” said Tetra “What? How did you stop him?” asked the Doctor “It’s a long story, and you helped!” said Tetra “How?” asked the Doctor Tetra then handed him the ripped note and explained, “Your future self helped and told me to give you this note!” “Ok, then you better stay here” said the Doctor. “I’ll be right back!”. He then ran into the TARDIS with Shalek and went to the coordinates: M14287R94724O97634L091234O, and the events where they helped Tetra and Jason rob the bank happened. The TARDIS then returned, moments after it left, and the Doctor and Shalek got out “That was, um, weird” said Shalek “Anyway, it just came to me. You gave me the note, so I told you to give me the note, so you gave me the note, so I told you to give me the note, which means no one actually came up with the idea. An endless paradox! The Bootstrap paradox!” said the Doctor “Wow, how amusing!” said Tetra sarcastically. But she then though to herself and realised that without the note she never would have been able to stop Nicrosos, and said, “Actually, that note was what I used to blackmail Nicro-idiot into turning Mrolo back into Plotro, so maybe I’ll have seconds thoughts on that ‘Bootstrap paradox’” “Cool! Anyway, where to next?” asked the Doctor “Somewhere with chocolate!” said Shalek “Actually, I would like a break. I did just save Plotro!” said Tetra Category:K9Rules